Nervous Love
by Noiz-4-Boiz
Summary: Phil loves Dil, but doesn't know how to tell him. What will he do? Phil x Dil, little bit of Kimi x Tommy
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Tommy, can I talk to you?" Phil asked nervously at the front door of the Pickle's house hold.

"Sure, Phil, come in." Tommy replied confused, letting him inside. They sat on the couch and Tommy asked,"What is it?"

Phil took a deep breath,"So, you know how your brother's gay, right?" _Stupid question,_ Phil thought to himself.

"Yeah..."

"Well, I know it's like, I don't know, "code" to not, um, date each other's siblings, but, I was thinking, would you mind if I asked Dil out?"

Tommy looked shocked,"Wait, y-you're-"

"I-I don't know, but I've kind of liked him for a while."

By now Phil was red as a rose and Tommy was a little shocked. Tommy's features softened and he said,"Sure, go ahead."

"R-really?" Phil asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I mean, I'm dating Kimi and plus, that's not a rule anymore."

"Thanks Tommy," Phil said happily.

"But, let me warn you; if you hurt my brother whatsoever, I'll knock you into tuesday."

Phil gulped and said,"I won't hurt him, I promise." and left.

 **Tell me if you guys want more and I'll write more, thanks and happy holidays!**


	2. Chapter 2

Phil stared at Dil, questioning how exactly he could do this. He already had permission to date Dil, but he couldn't, for the life of him, build up the courage to actually say anything to him.

"Phil!" Phil popped out of his thoughts and turned to his sister,"Jesus, what were you spacing out about?"

"I-I'll tell you when we get home?"

-LINE-

"You like Dil?" Lil exclaims in the safety of their room.

"Can you shut it? These walls aren't soundproof!" Phil hisses, worried his parents might hear.

"Sorry, it's just really cute." Lil squeals.

"Do you know how I could ask him out?"

"The winter dance is coming up in a week, ask him to go." Lil shrugged smirking as if it was so obvious.

"Oh my god," Phil sighed," Why hadn't I thought of that!"

"Because I'm the smart one!" Lil exclaimed and left the room. _That's it,_ Phil thought, _I'll ask him tomorrow._

 **Sorry it's so short, please review!**


	3. Authors Note Trailer

**Hey guys! I'm really excited to be continuing this story, sorry about not uploading lately. I've been busy with projects in school and having to deal with babysitting and family issues, but don't worry; I still have an itch for Dil & Phil that I need to scratch. As I'm uploading this, chapter 3 is being written and should be up by 10 o'clock pm on 12/13/16! Will Phil have the courage to ask Dil to the dance? Will Dil approve? Stay tuned with **_**Nervous Love**_ **to find out!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Phil's P.O.V**

 _Breathe, you can do this._ I walk over to Dil's locker, where he is stuffing books into his bookbag,"Hey!"

He jumps when I say hi ,"H-hey," he chokes out.

"What's got you in such a hurry?"

"N-nothing," he says. He looks over my shoulder and bites his lip,"W-wanna-um- walk home with me?"

"Sure," I'm not exactly sure if that was a question or an answer. On our way over to his house, I decide it's time,"So,um, Dil?"

"Yeah?" he asks looking up at me ***In my fanfic, Dil is really short because I can :p***

"W-will you go to the winter dance with me?"

He blushes a deep red and says,"You realise I'm a guy right?"

I giggle,"Yeah, I know, and I was also one of the many people you came out to., so, I was hoping it was okay to ask."

"Yeah of course it's okay to ask, Phil, I-I just thought you were straight. Of course I'll go with you!"

"Really?" I say excitedly.

He nods smiling but then his face goes very serious and he looks me dead in the eyes,"I have to warn you, going with a guy comes with a lot wieght. People will look, most will talk and some of those people will bully and some of _those_ people even get physical, trust me, I've been through it already, still going through it. Now, I understand if you don't want to take me becuase of that and if you take back what you said and uninvite me, I won't be mad."

I stare at him, _Do I still wanna go?_ I take a deep breath and say, **... To be continued!**


	5. Chapter 4

"Of course, I'll still go to the dance with you, Dil. I'm not going back on my word! If you want to go with me, I'll go." I said.

He smiled and hugged me tightly. I hugged back and smiled.

-Line-

Dil's P.O.V.

I couldn't help but smile on my way to school the day after Phil asked me to the dance. I really did like him, I just hope he doesn't get bullied as bad as me,"Hey, Bread and Butter."

I sighed,"God, please think of a better name for me. Or else I'll be dead before you beat me up." I turned around, not surprised to see my bully, Jake.

"I'm surprised you're not dead yet, Pickle," he said," I told you to kill yourself. I mean, it's only what everyone else wants for you."

"No, it isn't what everyone wants from me."

"Give me your backpack."

"Why, you wanna do my homework for me?"

"Give," this time he growled.

I rolled my eyes and threw it to him. He picked it up and walked towards me,"I've told you and I'll tell you again, kill yourself Dylan Prescott Pickles. You have nothing to live for. Your brother thinks you're annoying, you're just more money for you parents to waste, and no one will ever, _ever,_ love you." He pushed me to the sidewalk and dropped my heavy bag on my head, causing it to sting with a forming headache. But this didn't hurt as much as what he had said.

I tried to think he was wrong but there is always a chance that... he was right.


	6. Chapter 5

Dil P.O.V

I walked into the school, everything blurry from the tears in my eyes. My back ached and my head felt like it was going to implode. "Dil, are you okay?" I heard my older brother say as he stepped in front of me.

"I'm fine, Tommy, I've gotta get to class."

I went to walk away, but he came in front of me again,"You're not fine, you're crying."

I noticed that the tears in my eyes had started going down my cheeks and wiped them off quickly, " I told you I'm fine, now leave me be!" I ran away from him to my class, where I would be safe from questions and concerns. I couldn't tell him, couldn't tell anyone. Jake would have me on a stake.


	7. Chapter 6

Phil's P.O.V

The bell rings at the end of the day and I leave the classroom. The door to leave is right by Dil's locker so I decide to see if he wants to hang out, but when I get there, a crowd is surrounding it,"No one, I repeat, no one likes you, Pickles!" There's a slam of a locker and a yelp of pain. I tear through the crowd to see Dil on the floor panting with Jake standing above him.

Jake kicks Dil in the stomach again, and I lose it,"HEY!" I yell. He looks over, surprised and I say," Get the hell away from him!"

He smirks,"Why is he your boyfriend?"

I walk up to him and look him in the eyes,"As a matter of fact, I am, now get your rancid ass out of here."

"Make me," I grit my teeth and kick him in the balls, sending him sprawling on the floor.

I pick Dial up off the floor and get him on his feet,"C'mon." He nods quietly and follows me slowly. We begin to walk home silently for couple minutes before he grabs his wrist and stops me,"Something wrong?" I ask.

He shakes his head 'no' and gets on his tippy toes, connect our lips. I gasp before shutting my eyes and kissing back. He pulls away and says,"Thank you"

"My pleasure."


	8. Chapter 7

Dil's P.O.V

"Who're you going with?"

I turn around from my mirror and see Tommy in a tux standing at my door,"Phil, you?"

"Kimi." I nod and face the mirror again before Tommy says,"You're wearing your tie wrong."

"I am?" I ask looking down. He turns me to face him and fixed my tie.

"Are you still going to where your hat?" he asks standing up.

"I'm not going to cement my hair down to my skull like you are."

"It's gel, and it was just a question."

"Boys! Kimi's here," my mom calls up the stairs.

"Gotta go," Tom says excitedly,"Good luck with Phil."

I nod and he runs downstairs. After I hear him leave I go downstairs so I could chill out before Phil gets here,"You never told me, sweetheart," my mom starts,"Who are you going with?"

I hesitate a little before saying,"Phil, he asked me out a couple days ago."

"Well, I hope you have fun, sweetie," she says leaving the living room.

A couple seconds later I hear the doorbell ring and I run over to it,"Hey," I say opening the door.

"Hey," Phil says smiling at me,"You ready to go?"

I smile,"Yes," he gives me his hand and we leave.


	9. Chapter 8

It's been three months since the dance and my life is a thousand percent better. Phil and I are still dating, out and proud. The bullying has even stopped! For the first month and a half of our relationship, Phil would follow me everywhere until I got home safe. I wasn't even aloud to leave my classroom without his consent. Eventually Phil stopped playing follow the leader and Jake didn't touch me after that.

"Ready to go?" Phil asks, coming up behind me.

"Yup!" I kiss his cheek and we leave school to go get coffee.

I have never loved anyone more in my life. Have you ever seen Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends? Well he is the cheese to my chocolate milk. And as cheese would say, "I like chocolate milk."

 _ **Hi! So sorry it took so long to upload I had writers block but his is the end of mystory Dil x Phil and I hope you liked it, I sure did! BTW if you don't understand that last part, go on youtube and look up 'Cheese I like chocolate milk'. It's funny. Anyway, love ya'll!**_


End file.
